Percabeth's Story Untold
by percabethOTP97
Summary: This is my first story say what you need to be don't be too harsh. The main characters are Annabeth and Percy but the seven and their significant other is in here too. (Along with Thalia and Nico) I will post the second chapter later on hopefully this week.
1. Chapter One: The New Comer

**_Chapter One: The New Comer_**

It was three am in New York, where I lived. I was restless and couldn't sleep. Annabeth, my wife, was there beside me snoring softly. I was tempted to wake her up but decided not to. I most definitely did not want my butt kicked, especially not by Annabeth. It hurts. A lot. Oh gosh. I forgot to introduce myself. Maybe I really do have seaweed as a brain. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The most powerful Demi-god of both camps. *Jason yelling across the room* "NO YOURE NOT!" "Uh yes I am. And it's YOU'RE. Now just let me get back to the story."

As I was trying to sleep Annabeth awoke in pain. "HOLY FISH AND OWLS!" She screamed. It was code word for the baby was coming. I rushed to turn on the lights and help Annie. "Perc", She said, "We need to hurry. I'm in so much pain. Help m-" She broke off screaming in pain. I rushed her to the hospital. Luckily there weren't any cops.

After we got there she was rushed into a room and I wasn't allowed to come in. After a few minutes, they let me in. She was in one of those robe-thingy's and lying down. Then she started screaming again. "What's wrong with her?!" I asked the nurse upset and scared for Annabeth. "Mr. Jackson, sir, its only labor pains." "Only!? She sounds like she's DYING!" I replied. "It's fine sir. If you want to talk to her or something it might calm her down… Maybe." "Okay I'll do that. Thanks!"

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, we had a son. And named him Michael Charles Luke Jackson. Annie couldn't come home since she was so weak so I went home by myself. I was looking around our house for the car seat, baby wipes and some diapers and then it hit me. We didn't realize he would be here so soon so WE DIDN'T GET ANY! So, I raced to the store and got them for my sweet, little son.

When I went back to pick Annie back I discovered she started writing a book about our life. She called it Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief under a name of Rick Riordan. Although neither of us are sure why she made it Rick Riordan. But it's coming along quite good! And hey I'M the main character. Now I'm getting off topic. Anyway, when I picked Annabeth up Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo with his boyfriend Will Solace, my best bro, Jason Grace, his wife Piper, Hazel Levesque, her fiancé Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez and his wife Calypso, were there.

You will never guess why they were there. They were surprising me! What I didn't get was why they were surprising me when Annabeth just gave birth like the day before. So, I asked. "Why are you guys surprising me? Annabeth just gave birth. It should be for her and the baby." Well I forgot one important detail of my life. The day before was my birthday too! That's why they were surprising me. Sometimes I'm not very smart.


	2. Chapter Two: The Reunion

**Chapter Two: The Reunion**

So, then we had a reunion. It was quite fun. We were catching up with each other's adventures. Leo and Calypso went to Hawaii and they almost died because a volcano exploded. Frank and Hazel went to a grocery store and then Mars himself came and went into their car while they were still in the store only to tell Frank he got himself a good girl. Jason and Piper went out on a date but their two-year-old daughter started charm speaking. Basically, the babysitter was hypnotized and called Jason to come home. Nico and Will didn't really do anything interesting. Finally, Thalia killed probably a few thousand monsters, or so she figures.

We had a great time! When it was time to leave Annie and I packed up and then left. She fell asleep in the car. She was so adorable, and so was my son! After I parked I took the baby in, along with the other stuff. So, I put Michael in his crib and went to bring Annabeth in. But when I came out she was already walking to the house. Not to mention yelling at me for letting her fall asleep. So, I help her inside and she immediately goes for a shower. Michael starts crying his cute little face off so I run over. He needed a change. A diaper change. I sighed and changed him. Then Annabeth came out and went to bed as it was like 12:00 in the morning. I hoped into bed after I changed and snuggled up with Annabeth. Then seconds later we both fell asleep.

I woke up and realized I missed work for that past two days! "Oh crap! I've gotta go Annabeth. I'll be back for supper." Work was horrid that day. And boring. Horrid and boring. You see I work at an aquarium as a trainer. Let's just say they were so excited that I had a son they wouldn't listen to anything- or anyone. Not even me. We were going to put on a show but, you probably can see what would happen. Disaster. And don't deny it. You know it's true. Finally, I got tired of it and called my dad. He was like "Okay all of you shut up. If it makes you happy I'll throw a party for Percy and his son. Just stop and pay attention." Now let me tell you, that calmed them down pretty quick.

After I got home we ate and I talked to Annabeth about that party my dad was going to throw. She agreed but only if a certain god wasn't there. I called my dad told him that we would come, asked him when it would be and who was coming. He said, "Tomorrow at 3:00 pm. Be there at 2:00. I am inviting all of the gods. Maybe not Hermes though. He's a scoundrel." At first, I thought I had work but luckily it was a Saturday the following day.


	3. Chapter Three: The Party

**Chapter Three: The Party**

It was Saturday, the day of the party. Poseidon welcomed Annabeth, Michael and I when we came. Much to Annabeth's relief, Hermes wasn't invited. We set up almost all of the decorations, food and such when our first guest, Artemis, came with a special someone, Thalia Grace! I looked at my watch on my left arm only to see that it was 3:00 already. I came over to the goddess. "I'm glad you could come! And very punctual, as always." Artemis nodded and, with Thalia, went to talk to Annabeth and the baby. After Artemis showed up, Athena, Apollo, Ares and Hera showed up together. They all were happy to come. Hera was glad she could come so she could make amends with Annabeth and I. Now we're on good terms. For now.

After half an hour of the party starting all the gods were there. Zeus brought Jason. Aphrodite brought Piper. Hades brought Nico (who brought Will) and Hazel. Hazel brought Frank. Hephaestus brought Leo and he brought Calypso. It was great. We all ended up laughing within 5 minutes of seeing each other. Will and Nico are now engaged and Hazel and Frank are getting married. Piper is going to be Hazel's Maid of Honor. I'm going to be Frank's best man. But it was also kinda sad. After they get married they're going to move to Washington. But I'm happy for them.

When the party ended Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Will, Annabeth and I went to our house. They talked while I put Michael to sleep, which was quite easy if I might add. Then I whipped out a few decks of cards. We played Castavena, a card game Annabeth invented. Basically, you deal out all of the cards and you sort it by suit. You don't want any points. Jack of diamonds is 29 points, each club counts as one point, three of spades is minus 30 points. You all play one card for each trick (pile of the cards one for each round). The lowest card takes the trick. The Ace of hearts starts (aces are the highest cards). After the round is done you count all of the points each player has. When you reach 58 points the game ends and the person with the least amount of points wins. Also, you pair up in teams of two. Jason and Frank lost. Annabeth and I won.

After cards, we went to bed. Luckily, we had four spare rooms. Thalia couldn't stay, she had to go back to The Huntress'. We woke up and Annabeth and I made BLUE PANCAKES, bacon and sausages while everyone is asleep. When everything was ready we set the 0table, and woke everyone up. They turned out splendidly. Will, Nico, Hazel and Frank had to go so they left. Piper and Jason had nothing to do so they stayed and we chatted. For lunch that day we ate pizza. Jason hates just cheese pizza so we got two peperoni pizza's, but Annabeth hates peperoni so we got two cheese pizza's also. When the pizza came I went to grab my food coloring. I dripped it on to the pizza. Annabeth, Piper and Jason sat there in shock. They did not see that coming.


	4. Authors note

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

Hey guys I have been really busy (writing like five stories at once) and I can't think of anything else to do with this story. If you want to give me ideas just PM me the ideas.


End file.
